The Blood of us All
by DaPika
Summary: A Naruto-Halo-Red vs Blue crossover. The KMO, the last of the UNSC's projects after the collapse of Project Freelancer, were a very special ODST program, they used genetic modification but they only modified a gene which gave the person superhuman abilities.


**The KMO, the last of the UNSC's projects after the collapse of Project Freelancer, were a very special ODST program, ODST standing for Orbital Shock Drop Trooper(s), they used genetic modification, however, they only modified a gene called Neoflatizlazn Rybo-Hybofengir, the gene varied among people, families had unique genes, however, there was the odd one that was not from any specified family and these people had a ridiculously strong version of the gene or they just were unique, this gene was a sort trigger for an activation of a special ability. These abilities were called Neoflati's and this made them excel in battle and often changed their bodies in some way, this story centres around a large group of people in the KMO in their adventures of their first missions, the dropping of the KMO and many other weird and exciting adventures. Welcome to the lives of the Konoha Military Organization.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1st-person point of view: Naruto<strong>_

When I was three, I was selected from the willing children at the orphanage where I lived to join the KMO, I didn't know why at first they chose me but about a week after I arrived they told me I would be put into a medically induced comatose state so they could run an operation to change my genes, at first I didn't know what comatose meant but I was laid down on a operative bed, a mask thing was put over my mouth and I was unconscious, I then remember waking up feeling different, they explained to me that they had given me special abilities by modifying a special gene in my body, which was uniquely strong, they then told me to feel around my body and test my locomotive functions, I first noticed I could hear a lot more and moved my hands to where my ears should have been but they weren't there, I then noticed a weird feeling at the top of my head and moved my hand up there and I felt weird triangle like things sticking out, they gave me a mirror and I saw the change in hair colour and what I realised were ears.

My hair had changed to a orange sort of colour rather than the original blond it was, I looked at my hands, my fingernails had gotten longer, sharper and more durable, I felt something odd at the base of my spine and there I found nine tails, fox tails to be exact, I was beyond shocked and looked in the mirror one more time and noticed that my irises had become an orange-red colour and my pupils had become dilated, I looked at the people and they said I had a unique ability to become a fox demon-thing and that I now had ridiculously strong regenerative abilities and that I would be trained to fight against the Covenant, they told me that I wasn't alone and that there were others with weird abilities and the like, they said that these other people would be my comrades, they said that my comrades would not treat me different for being a half-fox, they also said that I was the first in my year group to be changed, I was dubious and, to me, it would have to be seen to be believed.

It turned out that, for the most part, they were telling the truth but there was one that was a plain ass, not that I knew that word back then, in the group, I wasn't too surprised, he had the aura of someone from a clan that was completely filled with asshole's, he called everyone else in our year group below him and that he didn't need us, what a stuck-up twit **(I'm interrupting this tale to tell you lot what twit is, to put it bluntly, It's someone who is a pain in the ass, DaPika)**, teamwork is important, our lives and the lives of the whole of humanity would depend on it after-all, when the classes started, I found out his name, Sasuke Uchiha, I knew the name Uchiha from somewhere and remembered that they were a clan that decided the politics of the town he was from and realized he had met this boy before when his family visited the orphanage that he lived in, they had ran into each other, shared a passing glance to each other and then ran off but it didn't seem like Sasuke recognised him, didn't matter, I knew I would soon put him in his place or at least beat him at some sort of test, either way was good.

I did constantly beat him at hand-to-hand combat, physics, tactics, frontal assault, maths, on-the-fly plans and the P.E style tests, we kept on drawing even in biology, history, astronavigation and terrain management and he beat me in driving, sharp-shooting, sword-play and language, we were very much even.

We clashed up until we were put into teams ready for missions at the age of 16, we were on the same team with Sakura Haruno who had ungodly strength and I guess I forgot to mention what Sasuke had as a special ability, he had an ocular ability called the Sharingan which was a family ability for the Uchiha Clan, our armour was heavily modified regular ODST armour suited to our personal abilities, mine was a gold-orange colour with an area to put my tails between my torso and the armour itself, triangle shaped places for my ears to go it also had a mechanism so I could hear clearly what was going on outside the armour, the fingers had hollow triangular-shaped places to fit my nails and my gun setup was dual-wield assault rifles with a shit-ton of ammo to use.

Sasuke's armour was tar black with a special visor so he could use his Sharingan normally and his gun setup was an extreme-reach sniper rifle that worked in conjunction with his Sharingan.

Sakura's armour was a rose pink, it had adjustments to make it withstand Sakura's strength and she carried a massive twenty barrel gatling gun.

We had recently found out where our first mission was, if you had ever heard of the star Fomalhaut, who might also know that it has a planet orbiting it, that planet had recently been terraformed and while there wasn't too many people on it, there was rogue platoon on the planet, they were our first our targets. It was a very quick flight there but we knew that the battle would be much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>A horrible cliffhanger, this is, at least, a triple crossover between Naruto, Halo and Red vs Blue.<strong>

**Thats all I'm saying.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
